M60E4
The M60E4 is a modernized version of the well-known M60 machine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview M60E4 is an American multipurpose machine gun which holds 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullet. It boast a powerful firepower to utilize in various situations. With its low recoil, short reload time and high damage, this crowns as one of the most powerful machine guns. Advantages *High damage *Low recoil *Short reload time for a machine gun *Cheap for a machine gun *Can be enhanced *High magazine size Disadvantages *Heavy weight *Low rate of fire for an automatic gun *Low stun and knockback power *Low accuracy in long range Events *'Singapore/Malaysia': This weapon was released on June 29, 2011. *'Indonesia': This weapon was released alongside with Chaos on June 13, 2012. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by the Navy SEALS as the MK 43 Mod 0. * : Seen holding by an SAS operative in a poster. Terrorists: *Vigilante Corps: An IRA member is seen armed with an M60E4 in a promotional poster. *Yuri Tactics Think of this weapon as an M249 with higher damage (same as AK-47), lower recoil and shorter reload time but less accurate. Both M249 and M60E4 have the same fire rate and weight. They are also fed with 100 rounds in a mag but with different caliber which is more expensive. Normal matches *M60E4 does damage as high as AK-47 and both of them have the same accuracy. So, keep in mind it is an AK-47 with 100 rounds but it has higher recoil, heavier and has lower fire rate. *The cost of M60E4 is nearly same to an AWP, so it needs to save money to buy it. But it is still cheaper than M249. *Just bought only 30 rounds (1 mag) as reserve bullet as when purchased, it already has 100 rounds, which is more than enough, unless you like to spray. Zombie Mods *A 100 rounds of M60E4 can deal 3100 ~ 6200 damage to zombies. It can kill a host zombie without much effort. *When facing a Heavy zombie and Berserk Regular zombie, make sure to always fall back slowly as those zombies can still approach the user due to M60E4's low stun power. Zombie Scenario *After purchasing an M60E4 for $4700 and its ammunition for $1200, the player will still has $1600 remaining. Comparison to M249 Advantages *Cheaper (-$1050) *Higher damage (+3) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Faster reload (-0.7 seconds) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same rate of fire *Same weight Disadvantages *Less accurate (-5%) *Higher ammo cost (+$20 for each magazine) Comparison to MG36 Advantages *Higher damage (+2) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Same clip size (100 rounds) *Same accuracy *Same reload time Disadvantages *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Heavier (+3%) *Expensive (+$1200) Variants M60E4 Gold Edition This gold variant can be obtained at random in Code Box. This gold edition is 1% lighter than the original weapon. Balrog-VII :Main article: Balrog-VII. BALROG-VII is a machine gun based on the chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE. It is equipped with BALROG Charging System to emit an explosive shot for every 10 consecutive shots and a usable scope for long range engagement. Gallery M60E4 m60 viewmodel.png|View model File:M60e4.gif|Shoot and reload animations m60 worldmodel.png|World model m60 shopmodel.png|Shop model m60 hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon 397386_417966511613049_770890358_n.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M60e4_promo_kr.jpg|Korea poster m60 promo.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 500px-Vc_with_m60e4.jpg|A Vigilante Corps member wielding an M60E4 Firing sound Reload sound M60E4 Gold File:M60e4g_viewmodel.png|View model File:M60e4g_screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot 1fde7d3b-6347-47b4-8cf3-6438375ab24d.jpg|A SAS operative wielding an M60E4 Gold M60E4 Gold 10.jpg|World models M60E4 Expert Edition m60e4_exp.png|View model w_m60e4_exp.png|World model M60E4 Master Edition m60e4_mas.png|View model w_m60e4_mas.png|World model Trivia *The M60E4 is called the 'MK 43' in the US Military and still in service with the Navy Seals, although it's being replaced by the MK 48. *The M60E4 is the last modified version of the M60 machine gun which has been replaced by the M240 MAG in the US Military. *M60 is a cut weapon in original Counter-Strike. *M60 was first released in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes and does not share the same performance as the M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. *M60 in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes is more powerful and reliable in game than M60E4 in Counter-Strike Online. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, M60E4 lacks of preview in the shop. *This gun also called "The Pig" in real life. External links *M60 at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons with gold variants